


Watching The Flash

by lu_lu_2006



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Characters Watching The Flash, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_lu_2006/pseuds/lu_lu_2006
Summary: Barry Allen, Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon, Harrison Wells, Iris West, Joe West, Eddie Thawne, Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak and John Diggle are all transported into a mysterious room and told to watch a 'show'.But, is this even a show at all? Or is it just a telling of a very, very familiar story.





	Watching The Flash

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the characters of The Flash and Arrow watching The Flash. It is set around episode five or six of season one. As of right now, the characters you see are the only ones who will be included, however if there are more you want me to add, depending on how I feel about the character, I might add them. 
> 
> Also, currently I am planning on just doing the episodes in order, however, if there is an episode you really want them to react to, tell me, and I might write it in. it could be any episode from the first right up until the most recent in season five. 
> 
> Finally, I am just going with canon ships for this to make it easier, so no Snowbarry or anything like that, sorry. WestAllen and Olicity it is, even though it hasn't actually happened yet.

“Ugh, what happened?” A confused male voice muttered. The man sat up slowly, taking in his surroundings.

 

“Barry?” A female voice replied. ‘Barry’ looked up to see Felicity Smoak getting up, clutching her head.

 

The more he looked around, the more Barry noticed the other people in the room. With him was his foster family, Iris and Joe, as well as Eddie Thawne, Iris’ boyfriend.

 

His newly found friends were with him too, Caitlin and Cisco were just waking up themselves, and Dr Wells was sat in the corner in his wheel chair, seemingly fine.

 

What shocked him the most, however, were the Starling City residents also in the room. Oliver Queen, John Diggle and of course, Felicity Smoak.

 

It was quite crowded in here with all of them, but that probably wasn’t very important right now. Behind them were three couches, two opposite each other and one looking in on them towards a wall, creating a circle, almost. Against the wall, was a large TV, though it didn’t look like it had any remote that went with it.

 

“What the hell is going on here?” An angry, if not blaming voice said. Barry looked to see his foster father, Joe helping Iris and Eddie up off the floor.

 

As if on cue, a small, white piece of paper flew down from seemingly nowhere, straight into Oliver’s waiting hands.

 

Everyone held their breath as he skimmed over the paper, reading it with a neutral expression.

“It says we are here to watch something, and that we are not in danger. We need to take a seat on the Couches, and wait for the TV to start up. “

 

No one moved for a moment, as if questioning if they should really be doing what this mysterious person wants. However, after a few seconds of hesitation, Dr Wells slowly rolled his wheel chair towards the seating area, stopping in between two of the couches.

 

Everyone else took this as their turn to follow, sitting down themselves.

 

Iris, Joe and Eddie took one Couch, with Iris in the middle. Felicity, Oliver and Diggle took the one opposite them, with Felicity in the middle, though they weren’t as tightly squeezed together as the others were. Finally, Barry, Caitlin and Cisco took the final couch, directly facing the TV, with Barry in the middle.

 

Another note came falling from the ceiling again, with Joe catching it this time.

 

“The show will begin now, if you get hungry or thirsty, just say any food or drink at it will appear, don’t question how.”

 

They all look confused for a second, before Cisco quietly says “Sweet and Salted Popcorn,” and strangely enough, a large bag of it appears in the young man’s lap. “Awesome.” He says, before digging in.

 

After this occurrence, others in the room follow Cisco’s pursuit, with Barry ordering five large pizza’s to himself, ignoring everyone’s questionable looks. Caitlin orders a salad, which actually acquires more odd looks than Barry did. Iris and Eddie get a pizza to share and a chocolate bar each. Felicity orders lots of Big Belly Burger. Joe, Dr Wells, Diggle and Oliver all opt out on the food, however Diggle does steal a few of Felicity’s fries.

 

“Actually,” a young female voice spoke up, “before we begin, can we all introduce ourselves, since I don’t believe we are all aquatinted yet.” Iris made a pointed look at Oliver, something that seemed to flare up a bit of jealousy in Eddie.

 

“I think that’s a wonderful idea, Ms West,” replied Dr Wells. Oliver couldn’t place it, but something seemed off about that guy.

 

“Ugh, well, I’m Eddie, so far the only people I know in here are Barry, Iris and Joe. I’m Joe’s partner at the CCPD, and Iris’ boyfriend.” Only a few people notice Barry’s wince at the term ‘boyfriend’.

 

“Iris West, a barista at Jitters, Joe is my dad, and Eddie is of course, my boyfriend. Barry is my best friend since childhood, and my foster brother. So far, I only know him, my dad, Eddie, Felicity, Caitlin, Cisco and Dr Wells.” Once again, there is a wince.

 

“Joe West. Detective at CCPD. Barry’s foster dad. I know him, my daughter, Eddie, Felicity, Wells, Caitlin and Cisco.”

 

“Dr Harrison Wells, I’m most of you have heard of me. I helped saved Mr Allen’s life after he was struck by lightning.” He glances at Oliver’s couch, squinting slightly as if he is trying to figure something out.

 

“Dr Caitlin Snow. I also assisted in saving Barry’s life when he was in a coma. I work for Dr Wells at STAR Labs. I know Cisco, Barry, Joe, Iris, Felicity and Dr Wells.”

 

“I’m Barry Allen, but I actually know everyone in this room so there really isn’t any need to introduce myself.” He gets a few surprised looks for this, likely his friends and family wondering how he knows the famed Oliver Queen.

 

“I’m Oliver Queen, as I’m sure you already know. You probably already know most things about me, so I won’t explain much. I know Dig, Felicity and Barry.” Barry grins to himself at this, they don’t exactly know _everything_.

 

“Felicity Smoak, I work for Oliver at Queen consolidated as well as being his friend. I know everyone in here apart from Eddie. I would list like the rest of you but you know I figured it would be easier to say that because it makes things easier than listing them off you know and- You know what, never mind.”

 

“John Diggle, I used to work in the military, now I serve as Oliver’s driver, bodyguard and friend. I know Oliver, Felicity and Barry.”

 

Before anyone could say anything else, another note fell from above, landing directly in Barry’s lap. “Now that that’s done and over with, let the real fun begin.” Barry read aloud.

 

Suddenly, the screen in front of the flashed, and a logo appeared on the screen, a lightning bolt. The same lightning bolt that the flash wears on his chest.

 

Then, it began.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to send requests for other characters or certain episodes in the comments, I will try hard to make them happen. Hopefully the next chapter will the up soon!


End file.
